How Dark Souls Celebrates Halloween
by TheEzyGuy00
Summary: Written for Alone in Blight and ASouffleToServeTwo. Follow Solaire and Chosen Undead to join one of the most wackiest, humorous, and the most immature halloween party at Drangleic! Will it be the most awesome party they had, or will they journey end up to be pointless? Rated T for swearing, immaturity, and languages.


**A/N : Sorry if this come very late. My parents are being an ass and not letting me touch my laptop, and school's a bitch too... **

**But anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

"Perhaps you've seen it, maybe in dream. A murky..."

"Yeah, yeah. We know it, we just want to know how to get to Drangleic." Solaire said abruptly, cutting off the old lady's narration.

The old lady facepalmed, "Just go straight in the forest until you find a lake, there will be a merchant who rent a boat for you to cross the lake." She explained.

"And that's it? No hostile creature or whatsoever?" Solaire asked again.

"You will discover it yourself, young man." The old lady replied, she went back to whatever she was doing before.

"Oh well, come on pal." Solaire said, leaving the hut with Chosen Undead trailing behind him.

They followed the old lady's instruction, following the creepy forest's road until they reached a lake. A beautiful sight greeted them as soon as they arrived, the water reflected the moonlight as if the light came out from the water instead, lots of fireflies emitting a small light flying around the lake.

"Oi, are you two just gonna stand there like an idiot, or you're going to rent my boat?" A merchant said.

...

Solaire rowed the boat across the lake, heading to the other side of the lake. While the Chosen Undead just sat on the front, watching the nice view in the front of him instead of hearing Solaire's rant about finding his sun once they are in Drangleic. The first thing he wanted is seeing Solaire praising the sun for hours. The only reason he came with Solaire is to attend the halloween party in a land called Drangleic, which he has been invited too, along with Solaire and some people.

"...probably I could finally find my sun in Drangleic. Isn't that right pal?" Solaire finished. Chosen Undead just shrugged and ignored him again.

"Oh come on pal, at least it's not _that _bad. There's a halloween party on Drangleic and I still have a chance to find my sun." Solaire stated. And again, it's about finding his own sun all over again. Since he overcomed with failure and despair back in Lordran because he cannot find his sun, he determined to find his sun in another land, perhaps in Drangleic.

The boat jerked as they reached the shore, "We're here." Solaire said, getting off from the boat and headed to a huge entrance leading into a dead tree.

"Then what? Where's the Drangleic? Or the entrance?" Solaire asked to himself. Now starting to get panic because worrying that the journey might end like this. "There must be some mechanism here to open a portal to that land, isn't that right pal?"

Chosen Undead shrugged again, "Come on, say something. Your head is stuck inside that helmet for too long, just open it and say something!" Solaire ranted. His hand went to open Chosen Undead's helmet.

The Chosen Undead shook his head, trying his best attempt to keep Solaire from touching his helmet.

Suddenly, the fireflies flew in a huge swarm, flying to the lake as a swarm of dark shadows emitted from the dead tree. The two went to check their rowboat, only to find it sunk into a deep, bottomless, and huge whirlpool. Solaire smiled inside his helmet, and looked to the Chosen Undead.

"This is it pal! The portal to Drangleic! You're ready?!" Solaire said out loud. The Undead shook his head and made an I'm not going in there motion.

"What?! You slay gargoyles, demons, and countless of dragons! And you said you're afraid of this?!" Solaire exclaimed. The Chosen Undead crossed his arms.

"Ah well, guess I'm going in first." Solaire mumbled to himself, he took some step back and threw himself to the whirlpool.

"YOLO!"

A few seconds later, Solaire dissapeared into the whirlpool.

Then, the Chosen Undead realized something. As the Chosen Undead, he didn't afraid of anything, even death. And he cannot let his friend die in there, he have to make sure if he's alive or not.

He did what Solaire did before, throwing himself into the twirling vortex. At least it's not that bad, he'll just enjoy the halloween party at Drangleic and ignore Solaire as much as possible.

...

Solaire awoke in a strange stone circle surrounded by pillars, but surrounded by grassland and canyons wasn't the view he was expecting at the first time. But surely enough, if this Drangleic, then he just need to find a place called Majula to attend the party.

He got into his feet and streched his rusty muscles and bones. After doing some exercises, he felt energetic again and ready to continue his journey again. But he found a body on his way, not just a body, but Chosen Undead's unconscious body.

"Hey pal. Wake up." Solaire said, shaking the undead's body. But only to be replied by a loud snore, "Dear Lord Gwyn..."

Solaire inhaled deeply, "I SAID WAKE UP!" He screamed into the undead's ear, jerking him awake and doing whatever it takes to tackle Solaire to the ground. But it was useless because Solaire is way too far from his reach.

"Good boy, now we just need to ask someone how to get to Majula. Let's see..." Solaire looked around, no one lived here, there's only monkey-like creatures running around and hiding in the thick grass. But a small source of light caughy his attention, as he looked at it closely, he could see a hut. Finally, someone who actually lived here.

...

"Praise the sun!" Solaire exclaimed happily as the two arrived at Majula. It was quite beautiful, the sun shined at the sky brighter than any sun they ever see in Lordran, the cliff is white as a white sign soapstone, and the sea reflected the sunlight. Making the place almost matched Anor Londo.

The nearby town looked quite busy, the houses are being decorated by halloween decorations, lots of pumpkins were stored in a cart, tables and chairs were everywhere, and lots of Dark Souls and Dark Souls 2 famous characters and bosses gathering in there.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are invited." Solaire said. Chosen Undead nodded in agreement.

**Later that night...**

The party went quite well, and to be honest, might be one of the best parties in Drangleic. The Pursuer and Smelter Demon had a duel, in which people are betting their souls on one of them, Solaire won the pumpkin carving contest because he crafted a 'sun' version of jack-o-lantern. It was a pumpkin with a sun carving same on the armor he wears, which he named sun-o-lantern. Some boss even signed up for the most scary looking boss in Dark Souls. Pate and Creighton... well, those faggots ended up fighting everytime they got into an argument.

"HEY GUYS!" Emerald Herald shouted, an invitation card in her hand, "King Vendrick invited us to his party at Drangleic Castle! Who wants to come?"

Everyone raises their hands, "Alright, to Drangleic Castle!" She exclaimed, everyone cheered.

...

As the invitation card said, the party room is divided into two, one is for the characters with King Vendrick, and the other is for the bosses and NPC invaders with Nashandra.

As our protagonists from both Dark Souls games were wandering across the dark hallway, everything is barely visible so the group have to stay together, unless if they want to be lost or something. But they didn't know what Vendrick is preparing for them, probably a surprise party or some shit like that.

"Are we there yet?" Solaire asked.

"No." The group answered.

**A few seconds later...**

"Are we there yet?" Solaire asked again.

"Not yet Solaire." Andre answered.

**Another few seconds later...**

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" The group yelled.

**One second later...**

"Are we-"

"No Solaire!" The group yelled again. Completely pissed at Solaire.

"I was gonna ask if our group is complete." Solaire stated, "Because I realized some people are missing."

He was right. There are a few people who suddenly gone from the group. Pate and Creghton, Andre, Lenigrast, Maughlin, Oscar, and that Crestfallen Warrior were missing from the group.

"Well, I think they're lost or separated from the- WOAH!" The old man Carhillion wasn't able to finish his sentence because a pair of arm pulled him into the darkness of the shadows. And the group didn't even noticed it.

"Wha-?! Who's touching my ass?!" Lucatiel screamed, searching for the perverted suspect in the darkness. An arm with golden armour covered her mouth and starting to pull her to the shadows, her muffled scream manage to attract Rosabeth, who is standing beside her and noticed that Lucatiel is missing, along with her master.

"Wait, where's Master Carhillion and Lucatiel?" She asked, only for the same arm who grabbed Lucatiel earlier dragged her into the darkness.

As the others are suddenly gone or being pulled into the darkness, Solaire caught a sight of the arm that was about to grab Licia, he quickly dispatch it by severing the arm with his sword. The severed part of the arm fell to the floor, and then perished within a cloud of red dust.

"That was close." Solaire stated, sheathing back his sword.

"Thanks." Licia said.

"You're welcome." Solaire replied with a smile underneath his helmet.

They looked into the group, only to noticed that everyone is gone. Except him, Licia, and Chosen Undead were all of what's left from the group.

"O-oh, this is bad, real bad." Solaire stated. Licia cast a light using her chime, turning all the lights on the hallway and revealing the Ruin Sentinels disguised as their own statues across the hallway. And ridicilously, wearing their own prespective halloween costume.

"What in the name of Gwyn is this... Golden Knight?" Solaire abruptly asked.

"No, that's not our name you sun loving faggot." One of the sentinels replied.

"Uh... Slim Sentinels?" Solaire tried.

"You're almost there." Ricce replied.

"Um, Ruin Knight?"

"Combine the two words without the slim and knight..." Alessia persuaded.

"Ruin..." Yahim persuaded. The sentinels eyes are full of hopes.

Solaire snapped his finger, "Ah! You guys are Ruin Sexy Knight!"

The sentinels groaned, "You know what? Let's kill this stupid ass sun loving faggot for misspelling our name!" A sentinel named Barney exclaimed.

"Good idea." Ricce agreed as the Ruin Sentinels unsheathed their hammer and readied their shield.

"You know what we suppose to do in this awkward situation?" Licia asked.

"Uh, kick some of their asses?" Solaire replied.

"No, now we just need to... RUN LIKE A BIIIIIIIITCH!" She quickly took off, leaving Solaire and Chosen Undead behind.

"Wait for-" Solaire started to say, buy one of the Ruin Sentinels slammed his hammer into Licia, crushing her and probably killing her as well. Then he dragged her body into his hiding spot and dissapeared less than a second. "...us." Now there's only him and the Chosen Undead left.

"We are so fucked." Solaire stated, but the Chosen Undead shook his head and pointed to the large door at the end of the hallway.

"That's our exit! Quick, run!"

Solaire quickly burst into a run, dragging the Chosen Undead with him. While dodging many swinging and bone crushing slam from the Ruin Sentinels. One of them threw his shield at Solaire, but the Chosen Undead slid undetneath it while Solaire jumped and do a split in the mid-air as the shield barely went though his crotch, leaving his balls unharmed.

"Ah..." Solaire sighed in relief, and just in time to fix the position of his foot to land on the floor safely. They both quickly burst into a run again. Hoping to get there in one piece.

"You came to the wrong castle bitch!" Alessia taunted.

"Yeah! Prepare to get 'executed' tonight!" Yahim exclaimed, the urge of 'executing' Solaire raced through his mind.

"No!" Solaire exclaimed, now running as fast as the sunlight spear. Almost leaving the Chosen Undead behind.

The doot is just a few meters away, he could do it! He charged at the door, his arm ready to slam the door open. Come on, just bust through the door and...

*creaaaaak!*

The door suddenly opened without Solaire's noticing, he stumbled at his own foot which caused him to fell face first to the ground and dragged on the floor until he was inside the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Solaire looked from the floor, there, was the people who was missing on his way here, along with Vendrick. The room mostly decorated with halloween themed decoration and sun-o-lantern were everywhere!

"Wait, what?!" Solaire asked

"You just pranked mate! We set this up for ya!" Benhart replied.

"Alright people, let's enjoy the parteeeee!" Vendrick exclaimed, he pressed a button on a remote, where some speakers rose fron the ground and rock musing began to play from the background.

"Ah well, at least it's not that bad." Solaire stated. The Chosen Undead nodded.

"Hey pal, I want to ask you something." Solaire said, the Elite Knight armor wearing undead gave a 'go ahead' response.

"When the party is over, how do we come back to Lordran?" Solaire finally asked, silence fell over the two warrior.

"That, I did not know." The undead responded.

**A/N : Probably the most wackiest and the most pointless story I ever made, but who cares?! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
